parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sword in the Stone (Jaén Producción Style)
The Sword in the Stone is Jaén Producción's eighteenth spoof. Cast *Jimmy (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) as Wart/Arthur *Fred Jones (from Scooby Doo) as Merlin *Theodore Tugboat as Archimedes *Homer Simpson (from The Simpsons) as Sir Ector *Bart Simpson (from The Simpsons) as Sir Kay *Sir Robert Norramby (from Thomas and Friends) as Sir Pelinore *Carrie (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Little Girl Squirrel *Twilight Sparkle (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Old Girl Squirrel *Zorran (from TUGS) as The Wolf *Mammy Two Shoes (from Tom and Jerry) as Scullery Maid *Witch Hazel (from Looney Tunes) as Madame Mim *Tails (from Sonic) as Wart (Fish) *Darwin Watterson (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Wart (Squirrel) *Harold (from Thomas and Friends) as Wart (Bird) *Sonic (from Sonic) as Merlin (Fish) *Courage (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Merlin (Squirrel) *Zira (from The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Madame Mim (Cat) *Dexter's Mom (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Madame Mim as a pretty woman *Discord (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Madame Mim (Crocodile) *Red Claw (from The Land Before Time) as Madame Mim (Fox) *Madame Mousey (from An American Tail) as Madame Mim (Chicken) *Ursula (from The Little Mermaid) as Madame Mim (Elephant) *The Backson (from Winnie the Pooh) as Madame Mim (Tiger) *Red Guy (from Cow and Chicken) as Madame Mim (Snake) *Rhino (from African Diary) as Madame Mim (Rhino) *Mewtwo (from Pokemon) as Madame Mim (Dragon) *Kuzco (Turtle) as Merlin (Turtle) *Dumbo (from Dumbo) as Merlin (Rabbit) *Squeaks (from A Bug's Life) as Merlin (Caterpillar) *Foduck (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merlin (Walrus) *Puffa (from TUGS) as Merlin (Mouse) *Sebastian (from The Little Mermaid) as Merlin (Crab) *Pikachu (from Pokemon) as Merlin (Goat) *Various Characters as England People *Pops (from Johnny Bravo) as Black Bart *Diesel 10 (from Thomas and Friends) as Hawk Gallery Jimmy in Cartoon Network Commercial.jpg|Jimmy as Wart/Arthur Fred Jones in Scooby Doo on Zombie Island-0.jpg|Fred Jones as Merlin TheodoreHugstheCoast30.png|Theodore Tugboat as Archimedes Homer Unlock.png|Homer Simpson as Sir Ector Bart Unlock.png|Bart Simpson as Sir Kay MainSirRobertNorrambyCGI.png|Sir Robert Norramby as Sir Pelinore Gumball carrie 174x252.png|Carrie as Little Girl Squirrel Twilight.jpg|Twilight Sparkle as Old Girl Squirrel ZorranGhostsShot.jpg|Zorran as The Wolf Saturdayeveningpuss mammy'sface.jpg|Mammy Two Shoes as Scullery Maid Witch-hazel-kids-wb-98.4.jpg|Witch Hazel as Madame Mim TSR Tails.png|Tails as Wart (Fish) Darwinregplisss.png|Darwin Watterson as Wart (Squirrel) MainHaroldModel.png|Harold as Wart (Bird) Sonic SSBB.png|Sonic as Merlin (Fish) Courage.a.jpg|Courage as Merlin (Squirrel) Zira-1.jpg|Zira as Madame Mim (Cat) Dexter's Mom.jpg|Dexter's Mom as Madame Mim as a pretty woman Discord.png|Discord as Madame Mim (Crocodile) Red Claw.png|Red Claw as Madame Mim (Fox) Mousey.jpg|Madame Mousey as Madame Mim (Chicken) Ursula transparent.png|Ursula as Madame Mim (Elephant) The Backson.jpg|The Backson as Madame Mim (Tiger) The Red Guy.jpg|Red Guy as Madame Mim (Snake) Rhinocerous.jpg|Rhino as Madame Mim (Rhino) 24. Mewtwo.png|Mewtwo as Madame Mim (Dragon) Kuzco as a Llama.jpg|Kuzco (Llama) as Merlin (Turtle) Mr Dumbo flying.gif|Dumbo as Merlin (Rabbit) Guilty Squeaks.jpg|Squeaks as Merlin (Caterpillar) Foduck (Theodore Tugboat).png|Foduck as Merlin (Walrus) MunitionsPuffa.png|Puffa as Merlin (Mouse) Sebastian.png|Sebastian as Merlin (Crab) 08. Pikachu.png|Pikachu as Merlin (Goat) Humans.jpg|Various Characters as England People Pops of johnny bravo fame 7251.PNG|Pops as Black Bart Diesel 10 CGI Promo.png|Diesel 10 as Hawk (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Jaén Producción Category:The Sword in the Stone Movie Spoofs Category:The Sword in the Stone Movies